Conventional wireless communication devices using multiple antennas may precode wireless transmissions to map a desired signal to the multiple antennas. Conventional precoding may use fixed quantization constellations that may not be suitable for desirable antenna arrangements, and may not provide satisfactory precoding techniques suitable for four or other numbers of antennas.